Do Not Go Gentle
by MsFanatic17
Summary: "Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light." Rosangela had a large amount of responsibility thrust upon her at a young age, now left alone to care for her younger siblings she struggles to care for them despite her disability all while being a shoulder to lean on for her new neighbor and friend Violet. Tate/OC sorry for the poor summary..
1. Props & Mayhem

Does it even make a difference?

When I'm sober, I feel pain

As we run under the stars

Through cemetery backyards (backyards)

Celebrate the way the night hides scars.

- Props & Mayhem Pierce the Veil

Rosangela Zanetti still couldn't believe how much her life had changed, in the span of three years she had lost her mother, fallen into an abusive relationship, gotten out after being severely beaten, learned to live as a cripple confined to a wheel chair, lost her father, and fought to keep her younger siblings out of the foster system. If you had told her four years ago that any of this the now nineteen year old girl would have laughed at the mere notion of anything dramatic ever happening. She had grown up in a completely average Italian-American household; her mother was a homemaker staying at home to take care of her and her siblings while her father worked as an accountant. They lived in a normal four bed, three and a half bath, two story house with a big backyard where she and her father would kick around the soccer ball while her mother entertained her baby siblings.

Things started to change when Rosangela was sixteen, her mother had taken a bath while she put the babies down for the night and apparently she fell asleep. By the time she realized something was wrong her mother had already drowned, her mother's death was devastating but she stayed strong becoming the rock that grounded her father. While he took time to grieve the passing of his beloved wife she took on the responsibility of caring for her twin siblings. Serena and Renzo were only one when their mother died and because of this they didn't remember her, to them Rosangela was their mother. Serena's first word was Ela the closest she could come to pronouncing her older sisters rather complex name; Renzo's on the other hand was no, something that was unsurprising considering how many times Rosangela had use the word around him. Renzo was a little hellion constantly getting himself into trouble even at the age of one, if she turned her back on him for more than a few minutes he was guaranteed to find some way to cause mischief.

Because she had to take care of her younger siblings Rosangela dropped out of her high school and finished her sophomore year online so that she could spend all her time at home. Her father snapped out of his sorrow driven stupor that summer and she was more than a bit relieved, he apologized to her over and over for neglecting her and the babies for so long but she simply gave him a hug and welcomed him back. The first thing he did was find a nanny for the twins so that Rosangela would be able to go back to public school to finish her last two years, she had told him that she was perfectly fine not going back but he had been stubborn. Looking back at she wished she had been more insistent, had she held her ground then she would have ended up in a very different place.

She had met Trent Michelson in her junior English class; they were paired together for a project and became fast friends. They continued to hang out throughout that year and at the end of the year pep rally he asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes thinking it was a dream come true, she finally had her first boyfriend and she couldn't think of another boy she would rather have a relationship with.

Oh how wrong she was, far from a dream come true she soon found herself in a living nightmare. Trent expected her to spend every waking moment with him during the summer, verbally berating her when she chose to spend time with the twins instead of him and yelling at her when she decided to go home when they did hang out. She contemplated leaving him but he would always apologize a few days later and she was convinced that if she just had patience and waited it out he would grow out of it; again she was wrong. Instead of getting better Trent just got worse, a ways into their senior year he hit her when she told him she didn't want to go to the homecoming game because she had a ton of homework to get done, she had been shocked when his palm made contact with her cheek but he had been quick to plead forgiveness for his action and promised never to do it again.

Blinded by her supposed love for him she took his word for truth and continued to be with him even as the abuse became steadily worse throughout the year. By the time prom rolled around he had broken her arm when he had all but thrown her into a wall and left so many bruises on her body that she had to wear a dress with long sleeves and a high neckline to cover them all. She didn't put her foot down until right after they graduated. Because they were both out of school Trent expected Rosangela to move in with him and when she refused he hit her, when she continued to reject the idea he flew into a wild rage and beat her nearly to death. Luckily for her some of Trent's neighbors heard her screaming and the cops were called, she was rushed to the hospital and was in surgery the same day but he damage was already done. Along with breaking her jaw, left arm, and cracking five of her ribs Trent had managed to break her lower spine as he had stomped on her back while she as curled up on the ground effectively immobilizing her from the waist down.

At first she had difficulty acclimating to being in a wheelchair twenty-four-seven but found consolation in the fact that Trent had failed to kill her, something she was sure he would have done had someone not stopped him. The only thing that made her situation even remotely better was the twins, Selena and Renzo now age three didn't treat her any different because of her new found disability and took great pleasure in climbing into her lap so that they could ride around with her. Her father on the other hand didn't take the whole event nearly as well, he was devastated that this had all been happening to his daughter right under his nose and he hadn't noticed it. He felt like a failure as a father and the guilt slowly ate away at his already weak mind until he couldn't take it anymore. Between his wife's death and his daughter's abuse he became severely depressed until one day in early June a few weeks before Rosangela's birthday he got in his car and drove it straight off the bridge into the lake near his house.

His funeral was held the day after Rosangela turned nineteen and for the second time in her life, Rosangela found herself thrust into a position of responsibility before she was ready. Because she had just become a legal adult the state wanted to take the twins away from her and put them into foster care. Distraught at the idea of losing the last of her family she fought long and hard to keep them in her custody, finally winning when she agreed to move out to Los Angeles to a house that was five minutes away from one of her aunts.

Which brings us to the here and now of Rosangela's story, not two months after her father's death and her own tragedy and she is now the legal guardian of two twins and the owner of a decent sized one story home. The neighborhood her family was now located in was a beautifully historical one; according to her aunt their new house was located directly across from the most famous house of all, the murder house. Apparently named as such because of the numerous amount of deaths that had occurred within it, something she found rather disturbing. She wasn't a superstitious by any means but even she found the idea of so many deaths occurring in one singular place was rather unsettling.

The latest owners of the house were a nice family if not a bit strange, however they were nothing compared to their next door neighbor. Constance Langdon was by far the rudest most ill-mannered woman she had ever met; the day that they moved in Constance invited herself over barging into their house as if she owned the place. She then proceeded to give Rosangela backhanded compliments while subtly questioning her ability to raise two small children on her own considering her condition. It took everything she had not to snap at the old woman when she had offered her services as a babysitter of sorts, instead she graciously thanked her for her offer but informed her that they would be perfectly fine on their own before telling her that they had a lot of unpacking to get done and seeing her to the door.

She met Vivien Harmon about a half an hour later when the woman came over to see if Constance had caused her and her family any trouble. As they sat in the kitchen she explained to the woman why they had moved out to Los Angeles she could see the woman's heart breaking for her and her family.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through, if you ever need anything feel free to stop by me and my husband would be more than happy to help in any way we can."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Harmon I appreciate the offer. I don't think I'll have too many problems but if I do you'll be the first person I turn to."

"Glad to hear it and please call me Vivien, Mrs. Harmon makes me feel old. I have a daughter who's about your age in fact. Her name is Violet you'll have to come over and meet her some time."

"I'll be sure to do that, how about I stop by after we finish unpacking."

"That sounds wonderful in fact, bring your siblings and we'll have a little dinner party to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Rosangela thanked her amiably for the warm invitation and they chatted for a few more minutes before the older woman departed. It took her a week before she could take up Vivian up on her offer. It was a Friday when they finally finished unpacking and so she quickly got the twins bathed and dressed some of their nicer clothes before taking care of her and wheeling over. She was embarrassed however when she got stuck at the bottom of the stairs and had to send the twins up to knock on the door. An older woman in a maids outfit opened the door and upon seeing Rosangela's predicament called for Mr. Harmon to come help. It ended up taking both Mr. _and_ Mrs. Harmon to get her into the house and she apologized profusely for the inconvenience. But the couple would have none of it and Mr. Harmon, who insisted she call him Ben, told her he would install a ramp that weekend so that she could visit anytime she wanted without the stairs hindering her.

She met Violet about half an hour later when she came home from school. At first the younger girl seemed hesitant to talk to the stranger in her house but upon hearing that she had just moved out and had disliked high school just as much as Violet did now she began open up. Soon they were both having a grand time discussing different bands and TV shows while the twins played in the living room, and so the rest of the night went extremely well the dinner was fantastic and the three of them ended up staying until close to nine o'clock. Rosangela loved being around Vivian and the motherly presence that seemed to radiate from her, she had a harder time being around Ben but that was simply because her relationship with Trent had left her with a fear of men.

After that night she and the twins became a rather consistent presence in the house, any time Rosangela needed to go somewhere Vivian would watch the kids and occasionally she would send them over to her aunts for the night so that she and Violet could have a sleepover. She grew very close to the two women however she couldn't bring herself to get too close to Ben. She knew that he was a kind man and nothing like Trent but the fear in her heart was gripping and she felt extremely uncomfortable whenever she was near him for any extended period of time. This was something Ben caught onto quick and he was insistent that he could help her overcome her fears if she would allow him to have a few sessions with her, however she obstinately refused.

As she grew closer to Violet the younger girl told her about one of her father's patients named Tate who she had apparently been getting close to, however in all her times that she had visited the Harmon household she had never once encountered the young man. However that didn't mean that Tate hadn't encountered her.

* * *

><p>Tate couldn't help but be intrigued by the girl who had come to live across the street from him. He loved watching her and Violet when they had their sleepovers, she was a good influence on the girl. The fact that she was in a wheelchair because of some unexplained "accident" made him want to know everything about her, Violet was by far his favorite person in the house but Rosangela was a close second.<p>

He would watch her sleep at night, completely still as opposed to Violet who would toss and turn every now and then. The first night she stayed over he found it a little unsettling; he had even checked her pulse to make sure she was actually still alive she had seemed so much like a corpse. And during the day he found himself wondering if she ever got tired of being confined to a wheelchair, but his favorite thing about her was her relationship with the twins. He adored watching her play with them and give them rides around the house, he found it amazing that she could be such a good mother to her younger siblings when she was barely even an adult herself. Sometimes he found himself envious of the two children whom she gave so much attention too, for so many years he had longed for similar attention from his own mother and he found it hard to believe that a nineteen year old girl was more capable of parenting than Constance was when she had him.

He had heard Violet telling her about him and had considered showing himself to her as well but couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt like Violet could understand him and his twisted dark outlook on life but he was afraid that Rosangela wouldn't and he wasn't sure that he could handle being rejected by her, he was afraid that if she rejected him Violet would follow suit and he had become too attached to the girl to allow that to happen. Maybe he would appear to her in time when he was sure she wouldn't shun him, or maybe not only time would tell.

* * *

><p>The first time Violet visited Rosangela was right after Tate scared Leah for her, she had expected Tate to jump out with a scary mask or some sort of demented makeup on and say some freaky ass shit to scare her but whatever had happened in the basement that day had been beyond anything she could have imagined and Violet hadn't known who else to go to. She couldn't talk to her parents because they would immediately call the cops on Tate or make him stop coming over and Rosangela had become like an older sister to her.<p>

And so as soon as Leah had run out and she had confronted Tate she ran across the street and into Rosangela's arms. That night the older girl simply sat as Violet revealed all of her troubles and fears. She eventually fell asleep with her head in Rosangela's lap; the two had eventually found made their way into her room where they had sat for hours talking about Violet's attraction to Tate and if she was crazy for still liking him even after what he had done. Rosangela wasn't sure if she should condone their relationship but she couldn't help but feel like the relationship was an okay one. Obviously Tate hadn't meant to hurt Violet in any way and so in her mind there was nothing wrong with what had happened, call her cynical but in her mind some people needed to be hurt in order to open their eyes to what the world is really like. Had Trent not almost killed her she had no doubt that she would still be in an abusive relationship with him or some other douchebag like him, and in some ways she was grateful for what had happened. If nothing else her near death experience had made her tougher and taught her a few important life lessons that would likely spare her a lot of grief in the future. She wasn't sure if Violet and Tate's relationship would be a good one or if it would even last if there was one thing she _was_ sure about it was that she would be there for Violet every step of the way.

Hey so I just finished the first season of _American Horror Story_ and I couldn't help but write a Fanfiction about Tate. This is a Tate/OC story but it won't happen until later in the story. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEW: I NEED FEEDBACK!**

-Ambercat999


	2. One Hundred Sleepless Nights

I can't wait to see your brilliant face

Light up the room around the pillowcase

She said, "Can you come over to my LA place

I got something to tell you and it just can't wait"

When I showed up you held the door in tears

Sat on the couch under the chandeliers.

You said you're having a baby and before I could cry

You're leaving me just when I thought you were mine.

-One Hundred Sleepless Nights Pierce the Veil

Rosangela was bored out of her mind. Her aunt had decided that the twins should go to day care after their morning pre-school instead of coming straight home, she said it was so Rosangela could have time to herself but in reality she knew that her aunt didn't think her capable of caring for them. Anymore she felt like everyone saw her for her disability instead of who she really was, everyone except the Harmon's that is. And so most days one could find her spending her days not in her own home but theirs, talking to Vivian as she took down the wall paper, listening to Violet rant about her day at school, or even helping Moira fold the laundry when she could get the maid to let her. And if she wasn't doing that she could be found sitting in the living room quietly by herself staring at the wall. No one in the family questioned it, they figured she was enjoying the peace and quiet of not having the twins around while she could.

Turns out, they were only half right. She was enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment but she was also watching the ghost of some poor soul as they went about their business. The ghost would change sometimes it was a beautiful blonde woman who seemed to be looking for something the pain and despair in her eyes saddened Rosangela but she couldn't bring herself to look away. Other times it was two women in old fashioned nurses uniforms one dripping wet the other appearing to have been stabbed repeatedly, they went about their business as if they were still the sole occupants of the house and she found that their mannerisms were soothing to watch. However her favorites were the children of the house, there was a pair of twin boys who always seemed to be up to something mischievous both had slit throats though that didn't seem to bother either of them. And then there was a pair of girls most likely sisters, their smoldering bodies had scared Rosangela at first but she soon got over their frightening appearance. They were the only ones who seemed to realize that she could see them and while they had shied away from her at first they soon warmed up to the idea of having a new playmate, they would perform small plays or have imaginary tea parties with her when no one was around to hear their conversations. She had questioned her sanity at first when she started seeing the ghosts but quickly reminded herself that if she could believe in God, angels, the Devil, and demons the idea of ghosts was far from impossible.

Tate loved when Rosangela visited the house and not just because she made Violet happy. At first he had found her relaxed attitude annoying, it didn't make sense that she could be so relaxed even after something terrible had obviously happened to her. However, over time he began to take comfort in her laid back attitude; his soul seemed to feed off her positive energy and he always felt more at peace when she was around. And it seemed he wasn't the only one who liked having her around, whenever she was there Nora seemed to gravitate into whatever room she was in, the nurses showed themselves to her when she entered the living room, and Troy and Bryan always had some sort of trick that they wanted to show her. However what had _really_ surprised him was when Margret and Angela Harvey started to spend time with her, they and their mother usually never showed themselves to anyone, even the other ghosts, so when they started playing with Rosangela he was struck with just how special the woman must be.

On several occasions he had considered showing himself to her but he was always afraid that she would figure him out. She hadn't seemed afraid of any of the ghost so far but there was a difference between people you know nothing about and a boy who was dating your friend. Instead he resolved to watch over her like he did Violet, she obviously meant something to the girl and he wanted her to be happy, the fact that he would have to be around her often was just an added bonus for Tate.

The next day started out like any other for Rosangela, she had seen the twins off to school in the morning and spent the next couple of hours taking care of the house. It took her until around three or four in the afternoon to get everything she wanted done because she was slower than she used to be but she felt extremely pleased when she could wheel around her house without finding a single mess. Granted this would only last until Renzo got home but she was content to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Do you believe in the Devil?"

Rosangela looked up from her daze to find Violet standing in front of her with a rather disturbed look in her eye, it seemed that she had entered the house without her notice.

"Nice to see you too Violet, how was your day? Mine was fine thanks for asking. Why yes I would be more than happy to sit and talk with you."

Violets cheeks flushed as she realized how rude she had been just then but didn't let up, she had been freaked out after her conversation with Leah and she had gone straight to Rosangela's house hoping the older girl could make her feel better.

"Well do you?"

Rosangela sighed, Violet obviously wasn't going to let this drop.

"Yes Vi I do, now sit down you look like you're ready to pass out," she waited until the other was situated before continuing, "I have to believe in the Devil. How could I not if I believe in God?"

Violet immediately looked uncomfortable, it was obvious she hadn't taken Rosangela for the Christian type but now that she knew she didn't seem to want to talk about the Devil. The older girl smiled laughing lightly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to shove scripture down your throat or preach at you. Now tell me why you wanted to know if I believed in the Devil."

"Well, it's just, I talked to Leah today and she's still really freaked out about when Tate scared her. She's convinced there was something else down there with us and that it was the Devil."

"What do you mean the Devil was down in the basement with you guys?"

"I don't know that's just what she said. She looked really freaked out and I can't help but feel like she wouldn't be that freaked if it wasn't true. I don't know what to do Rosa…"

Rosangela sat there contemplating what she could do to put Violet's mind at ease but all she could think of were bible verses.

"I know that I told you that I wouldn't shove scripture down your throat and I promise that after this I won't quote anymore unless you ask me to but this is all I could think of," she waited for Violet to acknowledge this before going on, "James 4:7 says 'Submit yourselves therefore to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you.' I don't know if that makes you feel any better but that's all I got."

Violet nodded and surprisingly enough it did make her feel better, she hadn't ever really been into the whole Christian thing but she would gladly take it up if it kept all the freaky shit that had been happening lately away from her.

"Thanks Rosa it does, is there any way you could spend the night at our house? I'm sure mom would love the company especially since she just found out she was pregnant. She's been really emotional lately and I don't think I can handle much more on my own."

"Sorry hon I can't tonight but I'll see if my aunt can take Renzo and Selena for a few days."

"Okay well give me a call when you can."

"Will do, see you tomorrow."

And so Violet let herself out while Rosangela continued to stew over the fact that Leah thought she had seen the devil. She couldn't fully wrap her mind around the fact that the greatest evil in the entire world could be residing in the Harmon's household, though it would explain all the ghosts and the gruesome history of the house itself.

"Lord, you are greater than all beings and you are a great and loving God. Please, keep your hand over Violet and her family. Protect them from any and all evil that resides within their home and deliver them from any harm it might wish to cause them. We are weak against the Deceiver's ways but you are stronger than anything he could send our way, please send the Holy Spirit to the Harmon's that they might know you should their time come while in that house. I pray that you give me the strength to help them in any way I can, give me the wisdom to council them and the bravery to stand against whatever may lay in wait there, in Jesus name, Amen."

Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders Rosangela set about preparing dinner, when the twins got home from day care she asked her aunt if she would be willing to take the twins for a few days and the woman was more than happy to do so. The older woman didn't have children of her own and she loved having the little rascals over to spoil, so after dinner Rosangela packed two small travel bags for them and gave them each a kiss and a hug before sending them off. It was Friday so she figured she would wait until tomorrow to head over to the Harmon's; she could go over early and spend the entire day with Violet and Vivian that way.

When she arrived the next morning she found out that Ben would be leaving for Boston for the next few days and couldn't help but feel relieved if not a bit suspicious. She felt bad that she was happy that he was leaving but it would be nice not having to feel the regular discomfort that came from being around a man. Apparently one of his old clients had tried to commit suicide and only wanted to talk to him, she was inclined to believe him but something in his eyes told her that there was more to the story. But instead of pondering what he could possibly be doing in Boston _other_ than treating an old patient she spent the day relaxing with Violet and listening to music. The younger girl didn't bring up their conversation from before and she didn't feel inclined to either.

The girls were quietly sitting in Violet's room when the doorbell rang; Violet had been doing her homework while Rosangela quietly read a book. They both figured Vivian would get the door so they made no move to attempt to get it for her, when someone began pounding on the door they looked at each other in confusion but they could hear Vivian downstairs so they weren't too worried.

"Violet, Violet! Answer me!"

Violet looked up with a scoff as she heard her mom calling her name.

"Hold on I'll be right back, I have to go see what mom wants."

She left the room and Rosangela went back to reading, a few moments later she could hear Violet reentering the room.

"Hey what did your… mom… want…?" Looking up she realized that the person in the room with her wasn't Violet at all but in fact some woman with a mask on.

"If you don't want to die I suggest you shut up and don't give me away." She made a threatening gesture towards her and waited for her to comply before grabbing Violet's phone from her bag and Rosangela's own from off the bedside table and blending back into the shadows. Seconds later Violet returned and started rummaging through her bag.

"Hey have you seen my phone? I thought it was in my bag but I can't seem to find it."

Feeling sick to her stomach the older girl answered negatively as she watching the woman creep up behind her friend raising his finger to his lip to remind her to be quiet. Suddenly she rushed forward taking Violet by surprise and knocking her off her feet, the masked figure was quick to incapacitate her before moving to Rosangela and binding her arms together as well, she was about to move onto her legs when it became apparent that she was paralyzed. Once she was sure the two weren't going to get away she grabbed Violet up and flung her over her shoulder, calling down to someone on the first level to come get Rosangela.

They were both moved down stairs and placed in chairs next to Vivian.

"I have money, please just take anything."

"We're not here to rob you, masks off. The transcript was very clear, the nurses saw R. Franklin; he had nothing to hide."

It appeared that they had been taken hostage by two women and a man though for what purpose Rosangela was unsure.

"Twelve minutes, then the fun begins."

Whatever fun these people had planned she was sure she didn't want to know, she just hoped all three of them made it through the night. She _had_ to survive this for the twin's sake if nothing else, they had already lost their mother _and_ their father, she couldn't disappear from their lives as well.

"I have a surprise for you guys." The one woman was unwrapping what seemed to be a ceramic ash tray. While its significance was lost on the hostages the other two psycho's seemed in awe of it.

"No way."

"I got it on EBay, authenticated. It's the one he used to bash Maria."

"Let me see it, holy shit. Can feel the energy in this, this is bitchin'."

"Who goes first? Which one is Gladys?"

This made Rosangela's head shoot up, apparently their attackers weren't actually interested in hurting _them_, they were simply surrogates for them to use to reenact some sort of sick fantasy or past event. Probably one of the many murders that had occurred within the house.

The leader seemed to debate for a second before pointing to Violet, the other woman tossed what appeared to be a nurses uniform to Violet but the girl wasn't having it.

"Screw you psycho! I'm not putting this on."

"You have to. Everything has to be perfect." The way the woman said it, it was as if she was talking to a child who didn't know what they were talking about. The man wasn't as patient.

"Take your clothes off!"

"No!"

As Violet struggled to get away from the man who was attacking her Vivian desperately tried to save her daughter.

"Put it on me!" Unfortunately her attempts were futile.

"Oh, you'll both be wearing uniforms. R. Franklin hated nurses; he had a bad experience with the mercury in a broken thermometer. That's why he took Gladys upstairs," the woman pointed to Violet, "and drowned her in the tub. And you Maria," she moved back in front of Vivian, "he saved you for last."

"R. Franklin as the first. Before Manson, he changed he culture, we're paying tribute to him." The blonde seemed to be the dumbest out of the group, randomly spewing out bits of information without doing much else. Vivian didn't seem impressed with the idea of honoring a psychopathic murderer and she made sure that his followers knew.

"We're not going to be part of your reenactment." The three ignored her, the leader tossed the uniform back to Violet a second time.

"Put this on. You won't like it if I have to make you." Unfortunately for them they underestimated the power of teen spirit, the first chance she got Violet rammed her head into the leaders before running off. The others made to chase her but Vivian go in their way tripping the man and stomping on him to the best of her ability. Rosangela tried to move her chair or help in some way but she couldn't get her body to cooperate and so she could only watch as the women let the room after they knocked Vivian's chair over.

After that Rosangela and Vivian were left alone with the man.

"Some serious art, man, why are you trying to cover it up?"

"Decided I didn't like it." Rosangela couldn't believe how strong Vivian was being, no matter what happened she never seemed to lose her cool. The man went to stand over her and he seemed to have some sort of manners, or something, because he bent over and picked her up off the ground setting the chair right side up again.

"It's all over, mama. Nobody's coming to help you." Her cool seemed to be getting to the man as well because he seemed determined to break it.

"You don't have to, you know. You could just stop it."

"Oh, but I don't want to, silly." Vivian looked up and she seemed to focus on something in another room, Rosangela couldn't see what but she hoped it was help. She had been thinking over what their captors had been saying and she realized that the two ghost nurses that she had seen around the house must have been Gladys and Maria, meaning that unless they were able to get away Violet and Vivian would both meet painful ends, after which she would probably be disposed of herself.

"Well, I don't think you're gonna kill me tonight, 'cause I think that someone is going to stop this, and they're gonna get help, and you all are gonna fry."

"Brutal." The man didn't seem too worried about Vivian's threat, it was then that the sound of running water drifted down to them. Whatever they were planning had begun and Rosangela could only pray that someone would show up before it was too late. While the two women were upstairs with Violet the man continued setting up for the second murder. He had a gold cross necklace similar to one that she had seen one of the ghost nurses, whom she now knew was named Maria, wearing.

"I hate these latches, too small for my fingers."

"Let me do it." Vivian's plan was a good one but it came too late.

"I got it." After putting the necklace on her he cut her bindings and gave her the second nurse's outfit.

"Dress-up time, get up. Don't try anything."

"Could you turn around?"

"No."

"Then I will."

"Stupid looking uniform, I totally get why he hated nurses."

It was almost funny how alike mother and daughter were because instead of being compliant and putting on the outfit Vivian threw it into the man's face and lunged for the fire poker. He grabbed her before she could reach it and they both went down, the wrestled on the floor for a few moments before she was able to grab the ceramic ashtray that had been so important to the three earlier, Vivian grabbed it and bashed the man's head knocking him off her before repeatedly hitting him until he stopped moving. When she was sure they were safe she got up quickly and turned to Rosangela.

"Stay there I have to go get Violet then we'll come get you and get out of here."

Before Rosangela had a chance to respond Vivian was already half way up the stairs in search of her daughter, however as soon as she was gone Maria's ghost appeared in the room. She moved behind her and removed her bindings before helping her into her wheelchair that had suddenly appeared beside her. Once she was settled she turned the chair so she could face her rescuer.

"Thank you for saving me, I'm sorry for what that terrible man did to you Maria."

The ghost didn't say anything just smiled slightly and nod before disappearing. Seconds later Vivian and Violet burst into the room, neither questioned how she had escaped they simply opened the door and fled with her wheeling right behind them. They ran down the street calling for help before one of the neighbors finally came to their rescue.

Ben arrived home the next morning to be there when they gave their statements, considering she was a cripple and a visitor the police only asked her a few questions. When her aunt heard what had happened she had rushed over bringing the twins with her, as soon as Rosangela saw them she scooped them up into a hug and didn't let go for several minutes. The previous night had terrified her, though she had put up a brave front for the Harmon's and seeing her siblings safe and sound was a great relief to her. Later she found out that Tate had helped Violet escape and she couldn't help but wonder how he always seemed to show up just when they needed him, or at least Violet needed him. She wanted desperately to meet this boy whom was so involved with the house and resolved to ask Violet to introduce them. But she would do that later, for now she was simply content to revel in the fact that she was alive and reunited with her loved ones.

Round two done! Haha two chapters in two days is impressive if I do say so myself. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I promise she will meet Tate soon. Thanks to Grizzlybearsandteacups for adding my story to their favorites.

**To shesabanshee**: I'm glad you liked my idea, I was trying to think of something that hadn't been done yet. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think about the story and if you have any ideas on what should happen.**

Thanks again for reading you guys rock!  
>-Ambercat999<p> 


	3. Currents Convulsive

So I'll toast every beat of my heart like a miracle

And I don't think you'll ever want to love me

You'd better listen to your doctor

Doctors lie, lie, lie, lie, lie

If the dollar is right

-Pierce the Veil Currents Convulsive

It wasn't soon after the break in that it was decided that Rosangela and her siblings should move in with the Harmon's, the break in had made her question how safe she and the twins would be if anyone ever broke into their own home. Seeing as how she was is a wheelchair and they were only four there was no doubt in her mind that they would be helpless. At first they had planned on moving in with their aunt but her home was too small so the Harmon's graciously offered up a room in their house. The twins would get the room next to the nursery and Rosangela would stay in, what was currently, Vivian's music room. At first she tried to argue with Vivian and Ben saying that it was too much to accept but neither one of them was having it. Violet was ecstatic, having Rosangela in the house meant someone who she could go to with her problems without fearing judgment.

To make up for it she would help Moira with chores around the house whenever she could and tried to pick up any messes the twins left out. She didn't make any changes to her "room" simply moving in her bed and other personal belongings, she knew that the Harmon's were trying to sell the house and she was resolved not to add to their stresses by leaving them another room to change should she ever move back out. Since moving to the house she started seeing the ghosts more and more often even holding conversations with them late at night when everyone else was fast asleep. Her most frequent visitor was Nora, the woman loved to appear in Rosangela's room and talk. After losing her mother at a young age she had gravitated to motherly figures to fill the void that was left, she loved Vivian but seeing as she already had a daughter and was currently awaiting her second child Rosangela knew that Vivian would be too busy to parent her. Nora on the other hand had no children though she desperately wanted one, and Rosangela was more than willing to fill that void even if it was just for a little bit.

They would sit on her bed her head in Nora's lap and the woman would play with her hair while she told her stories from when she was alive. In turn she would tell Nora all of her troubles, the Harmon's had been arguing about money and even though she knew they didn't blame her in any way or wish her gone she couldn't help but feel like they resented her presence at times. It didn't help that both of them worked from home meaning that while Violet and the twins were at school she was left alone with them; the tension about drove her crazy at times.

Vivian's hormones were making her terrible to be around and she would snap at everyone, Rosangela had taken to hiding away in her room to avoid the woman but she couldn't fully escape the woman's anger. Marcy was over and Vivian was anything but kind to the poor woman, she understood why Vivian was so mad, if there had been so many deaths in her house and no one bothered to tell her she would be pissed too, but for the life of her Rosangela could not figure out why the woman was so nasty. And she wasn't the only one who was acting strange, Ben always acted a bit off but recently it had gotten much worse; for example he was convinced that Moira, the _elderly_ maid, was making advances towards him and he wanted to fire her. Moira was another person Rosangela had gotten close to while staying at the Harmon's and she couldn't imagine getting through the long days when Ben and Vivian fought without her. Luckily Vivian wasn't having it and Moira got to keep her job, though Ben seemed convinced that she was the devil incarnate.

Luckily Violet didn't seem any more angsty than usual, she continued to see Tate and he seemed to be doing a good job at making her feel better, Violet had told her how he had helped save them the night of the break in; Rosangela was glad that someone was looking out for the young girl, though she did wonder how he had managed to show up at the perfect time. They continued to hang out whenever possible and she would help her with her homework, something both of her parents seemed too busy to do.

Unfortunately the semi peace that had come to rest over the house was short lived, one day while Vivian was out a strange young woman came to the house asking for Ben. When Rosangela questioned who she was she just said her name was Hayden and that she needed to talk with him right away, she seemed strange but she figured the woman was just one of his patients. It wasn't until she heard the woman yelling that she realized something else might be going on. To make matters worse a detective from L.A.P.D. showed up asking about one of Ben's other patients, apparently she had gone missing and he was the last one to see her alive. Rosangela had always felt a little off around him, but now she had trouble being in the same room as him without feeling unsettled.

Nora was truly the only real comfort Rosangela had, the twins of course brought her immense amounts of joy and she loved them more than anything but just like everything else thy drained her of her energy leaving her exhausted. She always looked forward to her talks with Nora because those were the times when she could truly unwind, knowing that the only thing that Nora expected from her was her companionship and attention. She told her all about when she was alive, all the way back in the 1920's. How her husband Charles built her the house but became addicted to drugs when they fell on hard times, how he became a crazed scientist spending all his time in the basement, his "lab", while Nora was forced to take care of the baby and the house all by herself. She told Rosangela about the illegal abortions that she arranged to bring in money, how what they were doing was eventually leaked and lead to the kidnapping and murder of her precious baby. Apparently Charles took the remains of the child and tried to piece them back together using spare parts from the abortions, he succeeded in bringing it back but it was no longer human; Thaddeus once Nora's little boy, instead he was an abomination with a lust for blood. Seeing her son turned monster was too much for Nora and so she took a gun and killed her husband and then herself, thus trapping their souls in the house. Thaddeus's soul remained as well, or what was left of it at least; Nora cautioned Rosangela to never venture down to the basement alone lest she be trapped just like all the souls before her.

Apparently Vivian heard the story too though she didn't react quite as well as Rosa had, she caught them walking in the door in the late afternoon, apparently she had started bleeding while on a tour to learn about the houses gruesome history. Fearing a miscarriage they had rushed to the hospital where they were informed that it was just a bit of spotting and that the baby was just fine, which was a relief. Apparently the doctor had told Vivian that she shouldn't move houses while she was pregnant but the woman would not be deterred, she wanted out of the house and nothing was going to stop her.

And apparently Nora couldn't wait for Vivian to be gone either. She and Rosa had been spending the day, avoiding anything to strenuous when the doorbell rang. Considering what had happened the last time they had been home alone and this had happened both women moved to the door Vivian cautiously looked out the peephole while Rosa sat behind her phone in hand ready to call 911 should the person outside intended to hurt them. However she relaxed when Vivian opened the door and Nora was the one standing on the porch though she was surprised to see the ghostly woman during the day; she looked as lovely as ever her old fashioned clothes looking natural. It was amusing to see her talk about the house, she knew more about it than Vivian and it was obviously unsettling for the other woman. Nora's mood changed when they entered the kitchen, she was upset about all the modern changes that the different owners had made to the house and Rosa couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. In her mind she was still the owner and to see others change what she thought was hers was probably extremely distressing. Her and Vivian started talking about children and as soon as Vivian mentioned that she was pregnant Rosa could see the light shift in Nora's eyes.

"Pregnant? I had a child once." As soon as she mentioned Thaddeus she disappeared probably back to the basement where she could grieve in peace. Vivian turned around and saw that the woman had disappeared and she shot Rosa a questioning glance to which she simply shrugged. There was no way that she could tell Vivian that the woman was a ghost and that the talk of babies had upset her.

And so the week went on, the patient of Ben's who had been missing found at University Hospital in a comma. Apparently she had attempted to committed suicide, and Ben's missing recorder was found with her body but he couldn't be charged for anything. It wasn't a crime that he hadn't told the detective that she had tried to commit suicide while in his office but it did make him an asshole. Vivian found an apartment that she liked but Violet was not quite as excited to leave the house, apparently she had threatened to run away should they decide to move out.

They had offered to take Rosa with them but she had decided she wanted to spend the day with the twins. They had gone out to the park before grabbing a quick lunch. That afternoon she took them to get their Halloween costumes, they were going to go trick-or-treating with a few friends from school and they were set on finding the perfect costumes. Renzo ended up deciding to go as Iron Man while Selene decided to be Draculaura from a show called Monster High. Both were ecstatic and talked about their costumes the entire way home running straight up to their room so that they could try them on and show Violet when she got home. Rosa looked around and couldn't find Ben, she called out his name a few times and when she didn't get a response she wheeled herself to the back door where she found him laying down the foundation for something. When she asked about he told her he was building a gazebo, when she asked why he snapped that he was trying to make the backyard more appealing to visitors and that was it. She was taken aback by the hostile response but figured that he was just tired or overheated. She just hoped that everything worked out, and soon. The Harmon's couldn't take much more and if she was being honest with herself, neither could she.

Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter and there was no Tate but I promise to update again really soon. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to **Grizzlybearsandteacups** for adding this story to their favorites and to **TalonNight** for following it.

**To Guest: **I'm glad you liked the story and also that you know Pierce the Veil. I was listening to their album Collide With the Sky and a lot of the songs made me think of the show so I decided I wanted to work the songs into my story. I hope you continue to read and enjoy

**To Grizzlybearsandteacups: **I'm glad you like Rosa I was trying to figure out how I could make my story different and I realized that, just like you said, most of the characters are bad asses. So I decided to make Rosangela the complete contrast, I like to think of her as Tate's other half because her personality contrasts his. Thanks for reviewing I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_ I really want to know what you guys think about the story so far!

Thanks again for reading the story; you are all beautiful amazing people!  
>-Amercat999<p> 


	4. Hell Above

I cannot spend another night in this home

I close my eyes and take a breath real slow

The consequence is if I leave I'm alone

But what's the difference when you beg for love?

-Hell Above Pierce the Veil

The first time Rosa met Chad and Patrick they were arguing over no existent pumpkins and how they should decorate the house for Halloween, she had tried to leave the room before they noticed but she was too slow. They were the first male ghosts she had encountered in the house and her fear of men extended to the paranormal, she started to shake as the dark haired one, whom she later came to know as Chad, approached her demanding to know why she was in their house.

"I… I'… I'm so-sorry." As he came closer she wheeled backwards until her chair hit the wall. Unable to get any farther away she cowered into herself trying to seem as small as possible while praying that whatever was going to happen it was over quickly. When Chad saw the tears in her eyes he backed up and considered her for a minute. Normally he wouldn't care about making some stranger cry but this young woman; a mere girl really, had this innocence about her. Not an innocence like that of a child but one that seemed to say 'I've been through hell but I'm still gonna see the good in everyone'. He looked back at Patrick and could tell that he was just as intrigued by this new person.

"Well, I guess fine if you want to stay here. But since you're living in our house we'll need to know who you are."

"My, my name is Rosa-Rosangela Zanetti, who are you."

"I'm Chad and that's Patrick. Rosangela is a mouth full, I'm gonna call you baby."

Seeing as how Rosa didn't want to anger Chad she agreed, not to mention baby wasn't nearly as bad as some of the other nicknames people had come up with for her since her accident.

Even with the rocky start she soon grew close to the gay couple. Their mannerisms were such that she didn't feel threatened by them like she normally would around men, when she had told them that she had been afraid that the admission would hurt their feelings because she thought of them differently because they were gay but they had taken it quite the opposite. Chad had been ecstatic claiming that homosexual men were of a higher caliber than the average man. The two of them became a rather permanent staple in her life much like Nora had, but rather than play the role of parental figure they became more like her big brothers, always looking out for her but teasing her just as often.

When Halloween finally rolled around they helped her decide on her costume, a mermaid, and chad helped her make it. They made a beautiful tail, it was purple, teal, and silver, and they decorated her wheelchair to look like it had just been dredged out of the ocean. She wore a silver bikini top instead of shells and did her makeup to look like scales. All in all she looked bad ass, as a final touch Chad wove bits of seaweed and glass jewels into her hair along with bits of old netting.

As it turned out Chad and Patrick were posing as 'fluffers' for the Harmon's, and were helping them decorate for Halloween. At first Rosa had been worried about what they might do, she still remember how Chad had reacted the first time they met, but both of them promised to be on their best behavior. They explained that they didn't like having other people live in _their_ house, she was an exemption to the rule, and by making the house look nice for Halloween they were helping to get the Harmon's out of the house faster. They even suggested that she should just buy it from them so that she could be the next owner; they told her that they would help take care of her and her siblings and make sure that nothing happened to any of them; she refused.

Along with the outside help decorating Vivian had gotten a security company to come install sensors and motion detectors so that no one could break in to hurt them again. Rosa had met the man who would be responding should anything happen and she had to say she liked him, the fact that he wore a badge made her feel safe and his personality was one that she enjoyed being around. He also seemed to have an attraction to Vivian, something Rosa honestly couldn't say she was against. With the way Ben had been treating his wife lately she kind of hoped that this new man would have a positive influence in her life.

Violet had plans for Halloween too, she was going to go out somewhere with Tate, though she didn't know where apparently it was a surprise. She offered to see if she could come along but Rosa declined the invitation, she had a feeling Tate was taking Violet on a date and she didn't want to be the one to ruin the poor boys plans. Apparently she had complained about always having to hang out in the basement and he had promptly promised to take her somewhere.

When asked what she planned to do for Halloween Rosa replied that she would probably just wheel around the neighborhood and watch all the kids trick-or-treat, in all honesty she loved seeing all the little kids dressed up as their favorite hero's and princesses and it took her back to a time in her life when her family was whole and nothing worse than a broken arm had plagued her existence. At first Violet had been worried that she would be lonely or bored but she promised that should she find her night dull or unentertaining she would call right away.

She was just leaving the house when she encountered Chad gripping at Vivian and Ben because he didn't like their costumes, apparently witches and vampires were out for anyone past the age of fifteen. She tried to make it out the door unnoticed, she almost made it too but unfortunately Chad noticed her at the last second.

"See look at Rosangela she doesn't look atrocious, her costume has personality and flair."

She looked up and saw the irritation on Vivian's face; the woman was about five seconds away from flipping her lid.

"I think their costumes look just fine, you need to stop being such a perfectionist _Chad_."

And, having successfully saying her piece, she rolled out the door ready for a night of fun and nostalgia. At first she was just fine, no one questioned her presence on the side walk and some of them even stopped to compliment her on her fantastic homemade costume. Unfortunately fate decided her Halloween wasn't to be a quiet one, she was just minding her own business when a group of guys walked by.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here all alone. Shouldn't you be at a party or something?"

She didn't say anything just kept rolling down the road in hopes that they would move on when they saw that they weren't getting a rise out of her.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going? Don't you know it's rude to walk away from someone when they're talking to you?" The lead guy, the one making passes at her, grabbed the handlebars of her wheelchair and spun her back around. Before she knew it she was encircled by the boys.

"Look I just want to enjoy my Halloween in peace so why don't you find someone else to harass?"

"See that's the problem, we don't want to find another person, we like you just fine."

"Yeah sugar, besides we know you like it when a guy plays a little rough, every girl does."

"Look I don't know who the _Fuck_ you think you are but I'm not gonna put up with your shit. Either you leave me alone or I'm calling the cops."

"Well now, we wouldn't want that now would we boys?" She could tell just from the sound of his voice that she wasn't going to like what was about to happen. Before she could react two of the guys grabbed her wheelchair and flipped it on its side, dumping her onto the asphalt. They then proceeded to beat the chair until it was completely broken.

"That's what you get bitch, you should have just let us have our fun." The word bitch was accentuated with a kick to the stomach before the boys moved on probably looking for their next victim. Rosa must have lay there shaking for at least an hour before she was able to pull herself together enough to think about t getting help. She managed to pull herself up into a sitting position after a few minutes of struggling. She then reached into the small pouch she kept on her wheelchair for when she didn't have any pockets, lucky for her the guys didn't see it and so they didn't target it. From the pouch she pulled her phone with which she promptly dialed Violet's number, hopefully she was still with Tate and they could come get her.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Violet was out of breathing, she and Tate had finally lost the freaks that had all but attacked them on the beach.<p>

"Violet, thank God you answered, are you still with Tate?"

"Yeah, why? Is everything alright?"

"Well, no actually, it isn't. I ran into a little trouble tonight and I need your help. Some jackasses decided it would be fun to destroy my wheelchair. I'm stuck siting on the sidewalk right now, do you think you and Tate could come get me?"

"Oh my god, Rosa are you okay, did they hurt you?! Me and Tate will be right there just tell me where you are."

"I'm about five houses down from my aunt's house just take a right at the house with those gaudy fake tombstones and you'll find me."

"Okay sit tight we'll be right there."

"Thanks and hurry please, I'm getting cold."

We hung up the phone and I turned to Tate, he must have seen how worried I was cause he immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Something happened to Rosa, apparently someone decided to attack her. She's okay but she's stuck, we need to go get her."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>Tate couldn't believe it; it was like the girls had a penchant for trouble. He was convinced that the day both of them were safe and sound for any extended period of time the world would come to an end. When he and Violet found Rosangela she was curled up on the ground next to her broken wheelchair shivering. Whoever had smashed it had done a good job, there was no way it could be salvaged, she was going to get a new one. Turning he gaze from the wrecked chair he took in her condition for the first time, along with shivering like crazy her skin was pale and her lips were tinged with blue from the cold. The bikini top and flimsy mermaid tale were doing nothing to keep her warm, they needed to get her back to the house and fast.<p>

"Oh God, Rosa are you okay, please tell me you're okay."

Violet was not handling this well.

"Violet I'm fine just a little cold and sore, get me back to the house and into some warmer clothes and I'll be just fine. I'm guessing you're the infamous Tate I've heard so much about, pleased to meet you. Though I do wish it could have been under better circumstances."

It was nice to see that she still had a sense of humor even in a situation like this.

"And you must be Rosangela, the pleasure is all mine. Now what do you say we get you somewhere warmer, yeah?"

With that he leaned over and scooped her up, she was a tiny thing and weighed about as much as a feather. When she was comfortably situated with her arms around their neck they set off, she leaned into him probably enjoying what little body heat he had retained even after death and soon fell asleep, lulled by the gentle rocking of his walk.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Tate look over at Violet, it was obvious she cared for the older girl deeply.

"Yeah for sure, I wish I knew who did this to her though, I'd beat their face in for doing something like this to a person like her." Violet didn't respond verbally instead she just nodded. He was telling the truth, if he found out who had done this to Rosa he would kill them, he had come to care for her quite a lot while he watched her; though he would never admit it to anyone. Violet let him in and he walked her over to her room pulling off the mermaid tail leaving her in just some spandex shorts and the bikini top before tucking her in, once he was sure she was warm and comfortable he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He loved Violet with a burning passion, one that couldn't be beat; but he found, as he stared at Rosa's sleeping face, that he loved her too, in what way he wasn't sure yet.

I promised a second update and here it is, I decided to combine the two Halloween episodes in one hope you guys liked it! Thanks to **Thetroublewithexes** for adding my story to their favorites and to **TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnight** and **StopEatRead** for following it.

**PLEASE REVIEW** tell me what you thought of Tate and Rosa's meeting or her moment with the boys. All thoughts and ideas are welcome just please be nice if you have any critiques.

Thank you for reading this story in the words of Toby Turner, "Bless your face, if you sneezed while reading this story bless you."  
>-Ambercat999<p> 


	5. Bulls in the Bronx

Do you know

I count your heartbeats before you sleep (you sleep)?

I bite my fingernails to bone (to bone)

And then I crawl back under the stairwell

To a place I call my home.

I really hope you enjoy the show,

Because for me, it's just a bad day.

You need people like me to feel.

Maybe we're just having too much fun.

Maybe you can't handle yourself,

Staring at me with your lips and tongue.

-Bulls in the Bronx Pierce the Veil

Rosangela woke up to Violet sitting at her bedside with tears in her eyes.

"Addy is dead. Constance said that she was hit by a car last night." Her voice cracked a little. She wasn't sure how to respond to the statement, she had grown used to seeing the girl around the house. While others were put off by her down syndrome Rosangela found it endearing, she knew what it was like to be different and she refused to shun the girl for something she couldn't control.

"Constance blamed me."

"What?! How could you possibly be responsible for her daughter's death?"

"Addy wanted to be a 'pretty girl' for Halloween; I did her makeup for her. Maybe if I hadn't done that she wouldn't have gone and she would still be alive right now."

"Oh sweetie no, this is in no way, shape, or form your fault. You weren't the one driving the car were you," Violet shook her head no, "then you can't be blamed for what happened. You were just being nice that's nothing to feel ashamed of. Addy would have gone trick or treating either way or the fact that you made one of her dreams come true before she passed makes you a good person, not a bad one."

"Constance said something similar. She also told me Tate was her son. I didn't even know she had a son."

Rosangela didn't know how to respond. She knew what it felt like to learn something unexpected about the person she thought she knew best but unfortunately her experience was a bit different from Violets. She had to admit that if she had a woman like Constance for a mother she would probably be hesitant to let her boyfriend know, especially if he had already met her. On the other hand however, she couldn't imagine keeping anything from the person she cared for most. The very idea made her want to cringe.

"I'm sure he was going to tell you honey I'm sure he was going to tell you, he probably just didn't know how. Constance isn't exactly the most pleasant person to be around, maybe he was worried his mother would scare you off."

This got a smile out of Violet. Unfortunately their peace was interrupted by Ben.

"Violet I'm going to be gone for a while, take care of your mom for me."

She didn't answer and Rosangela watched as his face dropped before he turned to her and nodded his head, she returned the gesture. They hadn't become close but they respected each other and she tried to convey with her eyes that she would help look after Vivian in any way she could. The rest of the day the house was silent, Violet was in her room drowning the world out with music and Vivian was sitting in the kitchen staring out the window. Apparently Hayden had broken into the house last night and tormented Vivian. She put tomatoes in the microwave and made Vivian believe that her dog had been killed and then when she learned that Vivian was pregnant she attempted to assault her with a piece of broken glass. Needless to say, Vivian was not in the mood for conversation. As a result Rosa spent her day outside enjoying the crisp November air and watching the twins goof around on the lawn. They had all sorts of tales to tell her about trick or treating and she listened to everyone before suggesting that they rake all the leaves into piles so they could jump in them. In truth she was just trying to keep them out of Vivian's way, she knew that the woman had been through a lot and she didn't want the twins to agitate her with their noise.

The hours passed by and she watched as Vivian left the house. She let the twins go in, telling them that they had to be on their best behavior because Mrs. Vivian wasn't feeling very well before going back to her room. She was still feeling a bit chilled after the previous night's happenings and wanted to grab a blanket. She had just gotten it situated on her lap when she heard who she assumed to be Violet come running down the stairs.

"Mom? Mom? Mommy." The distress in Violet's voice worried Rosangela she started to wheel herself towards the younger girls voice when she heard a second voice.

"She's not here."

"Where is she? Did you hurt her?"

"Of course not. She's probably at the grocery store buying some frozen fare to reheat for your supper tonight. You found out about Tate, didn't you?"

The statement stopped Rosa in her tracks, the way Constance had said it, it sounded like Tate had done something bad. The panic in Violets voice as she had called for her mother only reinforced Rosa's worry.

"I knew you would."

"Get out of my house! This is not happening."

"I questioned my sanity when I first found out. But this house… this house will make you a believer. You see, Violet, we were living here when Tate lost his way. And I believe that the house drove him to it."

Rosangela quickly turned her chair around and headed back to her room unwilling to listen to any more of the conversation. From what she could tell Tate had done something horrible and Violet was just now finding out about it. Maybe whatever it was that he had done was the reason that he was seeing Ben. Maybe he had seen the ghosts like she did now and it drove him temporarily insane. She heard the door shut and quickly realized that Violet had gone somewhere with Constance. At first she wondered if she should be worried but figured that the elderly woman wouldn't be able to harm Violet in any way on her own.

"Nora, I know you can hear me. I need your help." She waited and sure enough the ghost of Nora Montgomery appeared before her seconds after she called.

"What is it child?"

"I need to know something and I need an honest answer, is Tate a danger to Violet?"

Nora seemed shocked at first and then a bit uncomfortable.

"Why do you ask darling, what's wrong?"

"Violet just found out about Tate and she seemed really freaked out so I need to know now, is that boy a danger to her."

"No, he would never hurt her. Or you for that matter."

"What do you mean he would never hurt me? He's met me twice."

"I just mean to say that he's not a bad boy, a bit misled, but not bad. He's honestly a good boy once you get to know him I promise."

Rosa could see the truth in Nora's eyes and was comforted; she trusted that her new mother figure wouldn't lie to her. She reached out and gave the ghost a hug as thanks before grabbing one a book from her shelf and settling in to read.

After that day there was calm in the house for ate last a while, whatever Violet did while she was out with Constance had calmed her and Ben and Vivian's chaotic relationship seemed to calm down a bit. They still weren't on speaking terms but they were at least civil towards each other. Ben would come by in order to meet with his patients but other than that he stayed away and Vivian spent most of her time worrying about her baby and doing whatever she could to keep it healthy. Constance would drop by to offer strange food stuffs that would supposedly help the baby and Vivian, each of which made Rosa want to gag.

Violet had started going to see Leah again, something that made Rosangela more than a bit concerned. The girl had locked herself away for days after finding out about whatever Tate had done and how she was going to see her old tormentor. She had tried to get Violet to open up on multiple occasions but each time she was turned away with a quick 'I'm fine don't worry about me'. On top of that the Harmon's were apparently low on funds and were letting Moira go, something that broke her heart. The old maid had become a good friend of Rosa's and she loathed to see her go. She listened in as Vivian tried to break the news to the woman gently and couldn't help but smile at Moira's fiery rejection. The maid refused to be dismissed and it was a relief to know that she wasn't the only one who was still looking out for Vivian's health. She was so relieved that Moira was staying that she completely forgot that Violet had gone out that morning and still wasn't back, in fact it wasn't until she heard the front door open that she remembered. She was sitting in her room reading when she heard Violet call out, however she thought nothing of it and went back to her book. She would always regret not taking the time to make sure Violet was alright.

"Tate?" He watched as she walked into the dining room trying to catch more than a glimpse of him. He headed towards the basement always making sure that she just barley saw him before disappearing again.

"Tate? I'm not playing hide-and-seek, Tate. You have to leave, now!" She was mad, and he knew that he was only making it worse but he couldn't help it. The other ghosts in the house had become restless and they all decided that now would be a good time to show themselves to her. First it was the twins running by throwing their beloved pop rocks, then it was the Maria the nurse who Franklin had drowned, then two of the people that he had killed when they invaded the Harmon's home that night, and finally Charles Montgomery fully decked out in his old fashion doctors outfit. Each one seemed to freak Violet out more than the last, Charles being the final straw. She raced up the stairs barley stopping to grab her bag before heading up to her room.

He heard her enter her room and shut the music off. He waited a while, he wanted to immediately head up to see her but figured that he should give her time to process the fact that he loved her. He made it five minutes before he couldn't contain his excitement any longer; he headed up to her room expecting to see her lovely smiling face. Instead he found her lying on the bed next to an empty pill bottle. It took him all of three seconds to process what she had done before he leapt into action pulling her off the bed and dragging her to the bathroom.

"Don't you die on me Violet! No, don't you die!"

"Don't you die on me." He pulled her into the tub and immediately turned on the shower head, the water was steaming hot but it didn't seem to have any effect on her.

"Violet, stay with me!" He shoved his finger down her throat in a last ditch effort to get her to throw up the pills. She threw up some and he was immediately relieved, he kissed her neck and shoulder repeatedly as she cried. The relief he felt at the fact that he had saved her in time was overwhelming. So was the sense of guilt, he never would have guessed that she would react so badly to the other ghosts of the house. Rosangela seemed to just accept them and he had assumed that Violet would respond in the same way. Once he was sure she would be okay he left her there in the tub. He hopped that she would think that the ghosts were all a part of some hallucination brought about by her overdose.

A few hours later he found her laying on her bed reading a book about birds.

"I like birds too."

"Why do you like them?"

"Cause they can fly away when things get to crazy I guess. Are you going to tell your parents? About the pills?"

"No."

"Violet. Something has changed in you, toward me. You're distant, cold. I don't know what I've done, but I'll leave you alone from now on if that's what you want. Is that what you want?"

Tate could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as he spoke.

"You know why I'd leave you alone? Because I care about your feelings more than mine. I love you. There I said it- not just on some chalkboard. I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. I've never felt that way about anyone."

With that he waited. At first he thought she was going to reject him and his feelings but instead she simply closed the book.

"Come here."

He climbed onto the bed and lay down; she rested behind him with her arm over his side. Together they simply rested on her bed both trying to absorb all that had happened in the past few hours.

"I'm tired."

"Me, too."

There was silence after that. Tate waited until he was sure that Violet was asleep before he pulled himself away from her. He climbed off the bed and turned to stare down at her finally allowing the tears he had been holding in to roll down his face.

Rosangela was woken when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She turned over expecting to see Vivian or maybe Violet and was shocked when she found herself staring into the eyes of Tate Langdon instead.

"She's dead and I couldn't save her." Tats voice was raw with agony and immediately tears seemed to stream down his face.

"What do you mean? Who's dead? Oh my God is it Violet, what happened?!"

"I just wanted her to meet everyone else; I thought she'd be okay with it. Like you were. But she wasn't and then she took so many pills, God, I tried to make her spit them up but she took so many. I couldn't help her." He fell to his knees and buried his face into her stomach sobbing and all Rosangela could do was wrap her arm around his shoulders as her own silent tears slowly made their way down the side of her face. The girl she loved like a sister was dead, she hadn't been able to handle seeing all the ghosts in that resided in the house and had committed suicide to get away. She wasn't sure how Tate wanted Violet to know about the ghosts, or why he was there in the first place but she couldn't bring herself to care while in the midst of her grief. All she could do was hold Tate and try to provide as much comfort as she could while morning herself.

And there it is. College is a bitch and my finals are next week and the studying is slowly killing me. That being said I will try to update more often over the break but I make no promises. Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed my story.

**To Jess54325:** I'm glad you've like the story so far I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much

**To Rae: **I'm so happy to hear that you love the story! Let me know what you think of this last chapter

**To meow333333:** You have no idea how heartwarming it is to know you think my story is beautiful. I hope you liked this chapter just as much!

**PLEASE REVIEW** What might like you like to see in future chapters, what did you think about what's happened so far? I'm open to constructive criticism as long as it's put kindly.

Thanks so much for reading this story I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! You are all super special awesome! (Let me know if you got that reference).  
>-Ambercat999<p> 


End file.
